


Cal Kestis is in over his head

by rachelrose40



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Arena, Bounty Hunters, Cal Kestis - Freeform, Cal kestis whump, Hurt/Comfort, Post Game, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars whump, Stuff beyond what happened in the game, Whump, cere Junda - Freeform, i can’t believe they didn’t bring this character in, you can figure it out real fast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelrose40/pseuds/rachelrose40
Summary: After the adventure on Nur, Cal and the crew take a moment to rest, but when a distress call pulls them out of their relaxation they have to jump to Action. The empire isn’t the only one looking for Cal. He should be a bit more careful...
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is a Cal Kestis whump fic, this first chapter is short and a little rushed to start us off. This is not my main story so updates won’t be everyday or anything, but they should be relatively often. If you have anything whumpy in particular you want to happen to our boy Cal then comment and I’ll take a look. I can’t promise I’ll do everything, but if it fits I’ll do it. Think outside the box, people, we want lots of Whump up in here. Anyway, enjoy:)

“ILL CHASE YOU ACROSS THE GALAXY IF I HAVE TO!” Those words hadn’t meant much at the time. Simply empty threats forgotten in the panic of escaping. “There is no escape!!” Sorc Tormo had screams at Cal as the mantis crashed through the arena barriers. It hadn’t seemed so real then. Certainly not as much as it did now. 

After destroying the holocron, Cal and the mantis crew had decided to lay low for a bit on bogono as Cal healed from the lightsaber wound vader so kindly gave him. It took longer than they all would have liked, but the rest was nice. But before Cal was 100% better, the team received a distress call from Kashyyyk. 

That distress call sent them back into the thick of the rebellion. Cal kept a look out and slashed his way through stormtroopers like they were rag dolls, after Trilla they were hardly the challenge they used to be. Their whole armor helped them stand out like neon targets in the thick jungles of Kashyyyk. 

Cal deflected the last of the laser bolts back into the final stormtrooper, who fell off his position in the trees with a thump. Cal wiped the sweat off his brow and grinned over his shoulder at BD-1. 

“Not to bad, huh buddy?” He chuckled. BD cooed back sarcastically. “Well I can’t force pull them all.” Cal responded as he looked back at the holomap. Just a quick trip through some more jungle, a long swim, another climb and they would reach tarfful and his group of rebels. Cal took a deep breath and started off again, trying not to rub the lightsaber wound still present between his ribs. It wouldn’t hurt on a normal basis, but running was a pain. Greez hadn’t been able to land any closer to the base though, the trees were too thick. 

Cal climbed up a cluster of vines snaking up the trunk of a thick tree and pulled himself up over the ledge to continue on. He had been walking for a while when BD beeped at him. 

“What? I am not lost, BD.” The little droid whirred doubtingly. “Yes I’m sure, just...just show me the map.” 

Cal studied the map as he walked on, drawing on the force to keep from tripping over rocks and roots. He was going in the right direction, so he put the map away and climbed up a loose vine to arrive in a clearing. 

Cal turned around in a circle, craning his neck to look up into the canopy of branches. Something had felt off in the force since he had reached Kashyyyk and now it was even worse; like he had eaten too much of Greez’s cooking. Cal shrugged it off the best he could, thinking it just the humidity getting to him, when a dull thunk came from behind him. Cal whipped around, light saber raised to face a man, clad in mandalorian armor. 

“Who are you?” He asked, but they mad didn’t reply. He triggered his flame thrower, forcing Cal to roll out of the way, bd holding on for dear life. With the help of his jet pack, the mandalorian was able to keep his distance from Cal as he rained down blaster fire on the Jedi. Cal deflected it, but couldn’t land a hit back on the man. He had to jump around to avoid being caught in a spontaneous wave of fire shooting from the man’s flamethrower. 

As the fight continued, Cal could feel his lightsaber wound gnawing at him, keeping his breath clipped. He was started to get tired and a bit sloppy, he had to admit. Even with BD chirping encouragement from his shoulder, he could feel his muscles giving out. Cal dodged another string of blaster and managed to force pull the man, presumed bounty hunter towards him. The mandalorian used his jet pack to pull against the pull at first, but switched it off all of a sudden to come flying at Cal. 

Cal made a move to jump out of the way. The man grabbed his wrist and twisted, making him drop his lightsaber and when Cal turned to force push him back, he stabbed the Jedi in the neck with something that looked like a stim shot. 

Cal’s hand shot up to where the man had injected him and hissed as he pulled the syringe out. From in front of him and mandalorian laughed and shoved him backwards with a kick to the chest. Cal stumbled backwards, gravity working faster than his muscles would. His knees hit the ground hard and he tried to force himself back up, but as he struggled to stand up and call his saber to him, the mandalorian laughed again and sent him to the ground with a shove of his head. As Cal’s vision blurred out of focus, muddled words drifted through his drug induced haze. 

“Night night, little Jedi. You just made me rich and famous.” The bounty hunter’s words echoed in his head as his eyes shut of their own accord. Then the world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cal wakes up and finds out he’s a bit in over his head...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got an update done!! I’m so sorry it took this long!! I hope you guys like this. Comment with questions and feedback, if you would, I could use the encouragement to keep me going. :) and, uh, more hurt (and comfort) to come. This is just a warm up...

When Cal woke up his head was pounding. He groaned and pushed himself to his feet. The movement was accompanied by a strange clanking noise. 

“Bd?” He asked sluggishly and looked over his shoulder. Bd wasn’t there. Cal spun around calling for BD, tripped and fell hard on his shoulder. When he sat up again, he took a second to process the situation. BD wasn’t here, neither was his lightsaber, and he realized that the clanking noise, and what he had tripped over were one in the same thing. Around both ankles, rusty manacles were locked in place. Cal groaned again and rubbed his eyes, trying to calm himself. Trust in the force, that’s all he had to do. 

With a sigh, he glanced around his cell again, something felt oddly familiar... The haxion Brood. That bounty hunter had to be linked to them somehow or he would be in one of the empire’s cells. As it was, the filth around him could be nothing more than the Haxion Brood’s cells. Cal had to hand it to them, they weren’t nearly as careless this time. He tried force pulling on the door and the chains linked to the manacles, but nothing would give. He sat down with a huff and did the only thing he could. Wait. 

He hated feeling this helpless, but there was nothing to be done about it. The force was with him, and with it came comfort, but he couldn’t help but wish for just a little bit of control of the situation. He did have control, he told himself, he had the force on his side. Unfortunately, whatever the force meant to happen, Cal had no idea, and no guarantee this would go over well. 

Cal looked up to the sound of footsteps echoing off the hallway walls. Two of the brood members and the mandalorian hunter marched down the corridor and stopped in front of Cal’s cell. 

“Who are you?” Cal asked the mandalorian. The man just looked at him from behind his helmet as the two hunters with him unlocked the cell. They unlocked the manacles from the chain bolted to the wall, but replaced it in a swift motion with a short length of chain that would keep Cal from running, or even walking properly. 

“Give me your hands.” One of the brood grunted at him. Cal contemplated ignoring him, but he realized he would only get himself in more trouble. He had to wait for the right second, but right now that wasn’t it. He didn’t have BD, or his Lightsaber, and with his ankles chained together he barely stood a chance. So, He disgruntledly held out his hands for the man to cuff together and walked along the best he could as he was lead down the hallway with the brood members on either side of him and the mandalorian trailing behind them. 

They navigated Cal through the web of corridors of Tormo’s whatever it was. Fortress? Party house? Planet? The hunters pulled Cal to a stop outside a red fading door And knocked a few times. 

“Come IN.” A drunk sounding voice called from inside, which Cal immediately recognized as Sorc Tormo. Great, just great. The brood members shoved Cal inside and the mandalorian trailed in silently behind them. 

“Well, well, WELL.” Sorc said, spinning around in his oversized arm chair. “The lost Jedi returns, good because-“ he paused to hiccup. “-because you made me more money than ANYBODY.” Cal recoiled as Sorc spit in his face, it was unintentional, mainly a result of how sloppy drunk he was, but Cal didn’t think he was sorry. “You know, it was a mistake you give you your toy back, I’ll be sure to avoid that this time.” 

Cal tensed as Sorc pulled his lightsaber from his rope pocket and turned it over in his hand. Sorc looked up and grinned at the displeasure on the Jedi’s face. 

“Don’t worry, baby. Even without your toy you’ll have quite the time here.” Cal swallowed down the panic he felt creeping up and the disgust he felt at being called baby. “Im sure you’ve noticed our mutual friend here.” Sorc said, motioning to the mandalorian. “Baby meet Boba, Boba, meet baby. He should thank you, you know. Capturing you has made him a bit of a celebrity, I heard even the hutts are interested in his, uh, talents.” Sorc finished with a wide grin and a wave of his had. The mandalorian nodded slightly in Cal’s direction, a twisted method of thanks. At least he knew his captor’s name now. Cal glared at Boba for a second before turning back to the glorified mob boss in front of him. 

“Where is my droid?” He asked as stoically as he could. Letting them know he was scared wouldn’t help anything. Sorc laughed and waved his hand dismissively. “Don’t worry about him, baby, he’s alright. Or alive at least. And as long as you behave he will stay that way.” 

Cal lashed out against the guards holding him and tried to grab his lightsaber, only to get yanked back by Sorc’s men. Sorc himself tutted and pulled a pouty face. 

“You’re not exactly behaving. I could have my men start pulling parts off that BD unit.” He said as he clicked his com link on and licked his lips, waiting for Cal’s answer. 

“No!”

“Then we’re in agreement, you’ll behave and the droid doesn’t get hurt, deal?” 

Cal locked his jaw and didn’t say anything. He couldn’t afford to risk another jibe aimed at Sorc, but that didn’t Mean he had to be compliant.   
Sorc waved to his men and they immediately punched Cal in the gut so hard he doubled over. He bit his lip to keep in the cry of pain that almost slipped out. 

“Now.” Sorc said, rubbing his hands together. “Let’s start baby out easy, shall we. I want to see his magic powers.” He waved to his men again and one of them ran out of the room to get something. Cal watched him go as dread built up inside him. He had a feeling he knew what was coming. 

The guard came back carrying a leather-wrapped bundle and handed it over to Sorc. 

“Get his gloves off, would you?” 

Cal lurched back at those words. Now he was sure of what was coming. They were going to force him to sense and echo, and if he guessed right, it wasn’t going to be pleasant. The guards caught him when he flung himself backwards and shoved him to his knees. Another guard wrestled his gloves off of him. Cal balled his hands into fists, trying not to touch anything. Echos were all over this place, none of them ones he wanted to see, especially in the position he was in. 

“Come on, baby, don’t be like that.” Sorc cooed and pulled out the first object from the leather wrap: what was left of a black belt that looked like it had been shot in half. Cal sucked in a breath and fought against the men holding him. He managed to head butt one of the guards behind him, who recoiled and stubbled backwards. 

“Deactivate the droid.” Sorc said into his com, all jesting gone. Cal froze. “That’s more like it, jedi. Open your hands.” 

“You’re sick, you know that?” Was as close to an insult as Cal would risk saying with the threat to BD-1 still hovering above him. Sorc laughed so hard her doubled over the wrap in his laugh and came back up with tears in his eyes. 

“Oh, oh you’ve still got so much fight. I love it! But, we’ve got to get this show on the road, I just wanna test it out. Open your hands.” 

“It works. No test required.” 

“I just wanna see.” Sorc said, opening and closing his hands like a toddler when it’s excited. “Now open your hands! Last chance or the droid gets it!” 

Cal tried to act as brave as he could, but in that sense he was back to feeling like a lost little Padawan. He knew he couldn’t let anything happen to BD, he’d never allow it, so that only left one option. Slowly, Cal opened his hands. They were shaking.

“Oh, oh, is baby scared? “ Sorc mocked him with another dramatic pouty face. His frown was replaced with a wicked grin as he shoved the belt into Cal’s hand. 

For a second, nothing happened, but Cal could feel the belt buzzing with an echo and after a moment it overtook him. A memory, stronger than most, washed over him. 

He was standing on the ledge, sniper rifle in hand. Cal himself was very confused, but couldn’t look around. He tried to snap himself out of the echo, but his echo self didn’t seem to care. He raised his blaster, aiming at someone on the terrace below. His finger tightened on the trigger, biting at the bit to take the shot. Right before he did, his black light up with a special kind of pain he only felt once before: when darth vader stabbed him. 

He choked on a gasp and looked down at the bright blue blade jutting out from his gut, cutting right through his belt. pain radiated up his torso with a burning passion. As the blade was retracted, he went completely limp and sagged against the ledge. The Jedi nudged him with his foot and turned him over, sending another spike of pain through his chest. After another second of consideration, the Jedi nudged him again and sent him tumbling over the edge of the cliff.   
Right before he hit the ground, Cal’s eyes snapped open. 

He sucked in a greedy breath and sagged into the guards’ arms, struggling weakly, but strengthened by panic. The air felt too thick too breathe and Cal’s ribs still felt like they were on fire, not only from the echo, but from his own injury. 

Sorc clapped and squealed with delight. “It does work!! Oh, you’re going to be so. Much. Fun.” He grinned at Cal again, who was barely standing by this point, and pulled another object from his pack. Cal’s eyes went wide with fear as his next word, as he tried to pull away from the guards as Sorc leaned in with an old blaster.   
“This is only the beginning, baby, we’re going to have so, sooooo much fun.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorc wants Cal back for another game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I’m SO sorry it took this long...I really have no excuse. I’ve been drawing a lot trying to build up a portfolio and focusing on my other story and this has fallen more to the wayside. BUT I plan to finish it, it will just take time. Enjoy ;)

The few echoes after the belt were worse, Cal started to phase in and out of what was happening. He wasn’t sure if the guard was punching him or the unfortunate owner of the last thing they pushed in his hands. After Sorc got so drunk he dosed off halfway through taunting Cal, the guards hauled him back to his cell to “rest.” 

Their idea of a rest wasn’t much more than a few hours. Before his head had stopped spinning, Sorc’s men were dragging him back into the party room where Sorc was newly awake and not quite as drunk. 

“Entertainment has arrived!!” Sorc bellowed and spun around in his oversized chair as his guests cheered behind him. Cal winced at the sound and pulled against the guards for a second before Sorc splashed his drink on his face. Cal’s face scrunched up in disgust as he spit out what liquor had gotten in his mouth. 

“I’d calm down if I was you.” Sorc said with a dramatic wave of his hand. “Your droid buddy would hate to lose some processors, wouldn’t he?” Cal froze and glared at him. 

“Touch BD-1 and I’ll-“

“Yeah, yeah, I know, you’ll magic me or whatever you do.” Sorc laughed with a dismissive wave of his hand. His dry laugh cut short as his expression turned cold. “I would be more worried about yourself, baby.” Then his preforming mode was back on as he spun around to yell at the spectators over the music blaring in the background. “I want to see what we’re dealing with here! So I’ve worked up a little thing to see how long baby can last.” 

Sorc spun back around with a nod to his men before Cal could figure out what in the world he meant by that. The guards navigated Cal over to the the center of the room. Two men kept a death grip on the Jedi’s arms as the disco ball was lowered to the floor. Now Cal was even more confused. The men unhooked the disco ball from its mount (a thick chain with a hook on the end) and in a blink it all made sense. 

Cal yanked against the guards again, not so much as an effort to get away but just to spite them all. If they forced this on him, he wouldn’t go easily. All his efforts landed him was a cuff to the back of the head that made his vision spin. He managed to spit in Sorc’s general, but the crime lord just laughed. 

“Stop wasting time and get this party started!” He yelled and started clapping as the guards hooked Cal’s bound wrists onto the chain. When they dumped him in his cell, they switched the cuffs around behind his back, which just made everything worse. Panic jumped into Cal’s throat as the chain began to recede back into the ceiling. He pulled against the chain, but it didn’t stop its slow progress upwards, taking his arms with it.

Sorc and the rest of the audience clapped along and laughed with the click of the wench. Cal struggled to keep his footing as his shoulders twisted at more and more of an uncomfortable angle until it was hard to breathe. Sorc laughed and laughed, over and over again so loudly that Cal could still head it once the noise started to settle down as Sorc yelled over the den.

“Quiet! Quiet! I want to see how baby is doing.” 

“Great, just great, thanks.” Cal hissed and leaned forward a bit more as the chain clinked up again. The force was warned him about something, something worse than just being laughed at. It sat like a rock in his stomach and only got worse as he lost another inch of slack. He was leaned almost completely over now, getting his shoulders as close to the ceiling as he could, but Sorc just clapped for the chain to be pulled again. 

Cal sucked in a shallow breath as the next clink yanked at his shoulders enough to make him hop off the ground for a second. 

“Is baby having trouble.” Sorc called. “Pulling a little?” He said with an exaggerated pout. Cal didn’t have the energy to snap at him. 

Cal’s shoulders screamed at him, begging to snap out of their sockets. The pain felt almost like a blaster bold building inside the joint, but it wasn’t like the sting and then numb like getting shot. It sat in his shoulders and built up like it was ready to explode from pressure. Cal bit his lip to stifle the cry of pain that slipped out, but Sorc didn’t miss it. For the first time, he pushed out of his chair and walked in a circle around Cal, watching the Jedi shake from the strain in his shoulders. 

Sorc tutted to himself and traced the muscles pulled tight in Cal’s arms. “Does it hurt, baby? Are you crying?” 

“Get off.” Cal slurred and tried to yank away, but the pulley cranked up yet again stole his breath. He whimpered just a little and closed his eyes, hoping that the tears collecting in his eyes didn’t slip out. Cal couldn’t string coherent thoughts together anymore. The clapping and jests of the guests became background noise to the blood rushing in his ears and the pinching pain of his shoulders scratching at the edge of their sockets. The force screamed its warning louder than anything else. Telling him time and time again that something was coming and to get out of the way. The sinking feeling knotted in his stomach and grew with each passing second. In another moment it was replaced by something so much worse. 

A pop. A scream. a Sharp jolt. And Cal was gasping in empty breaths as his vision blurred white. The constant pulled on his shoulder snapped to agony in a nanosecond as they popped out of place above him. Cal screamed again and bit his lip. Something red dripped towards the floor. Blood, from where his lip split. 

Sorc leaned down and Cal pulled away from only a moment before the pain from the jolt held him in place. The crime lord swept his hand over the now dislocated joint and let out a low whistle. 

“That took longer that I thought, you’re stronger than you look, baby.” Sorc said and ruffled Cal’s hair. “I knew I liked you.” Cal bit back another cry, but couldn’t quite keep it in as the movement sent fresh spikes of pain up his arms. He hated that he was crying when Sorc tilted his head up to look at him. He looked at Cal with a satisfied smirk that made Cal’s blood boil. Though, his mind was too occupied by pain to be properly angry. Sorc took a step back and let Cal’s chin drop back to his chest to look him up and down. 

“Yeah, yeah, I like this...leave him here.” 

“What?!?!” Cal shouted towards the floor. He would have looked up if it didn’t burn so damn much, but as it was he could just stare at he dirty tiles beneath him. Then again, maybe it was a blessing. The pain was enough to manage without the additional smirk from Sorc. The crime lord laughed from somewhere above Cal. 

“Yes, baby, remember what I said? Let’s see how long you can hold it.”


End file.
